


Your Effing Friend

by Mai_Blade



Series: The F-Word Gets Used a Lot [2]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mild Language, Reader is a low-key background friend, because Hiruma, the f-word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mai_Blade/pseuds/Mai_Blade
Summary: It's about meanings, not words themselves.





	Your Effing Friend

Normally, tone is difficult to convey via text messaging, but sometimes it’s clear as day.

[ _Pointy Ears: these fucking pipsqueaks!_ ]

Too bad for you, Yoichi’s texts can go either way, especially when swearing and exclamation marks are included. The most recent text from him could either be him venting to you in annoyance and irritation, _or_ he could be happy about something said pipsqueaks had done.

You’ve known Yoichi since you were kids, but that did little to help you in deciphering his moods over texts. It’s usually a safe bet that he’s mad about something, but that’s not a guarantee.

Sighing, you flopped down on your bed and stared at your cellphone. Asking him if something was wrong would only get you either silence or another expletive text. You paused and wondered how you could possibly reply. Then, suddenly, it hit you.

That chain e-mail you had gotten earlier would help (probably), because it spoke his language.

Going over to your laptop, you opened up said e-mail, but before forwarding it to him, you deleted the chainmail aspect and added cheery emoticons under your name.

Pressing send, you sat back and grinned in satisfaction.

If you didn’t get a series of angry texts, you’d consider this a success.

* * *

“You’ve got mail!”

Hiruma muttered under his breath. He hated that alert. Looking at the screen, he saw an e-mail from you, and not one from any of the long e-mail chains you had going between you two. He saw the title and blinked as it registered.

_Fuck_

He paused, briefly squinting his eyes in suspicion before mentally shrugging. Either you were mad at him, trying to get his attention, or he was going to have to tell you to change your password again. 

Reading the message, a grin slowly but surely tugged at his lips. So, little Miss Priss wasn’t so fucking prissy after all. 

Hiruma smirked and left the clubhouse. 

Later, Sena would enter the clubhouse to find Hiruma’s laptop opened to the following message:

Dear Fucker,

You are my fucking friend  
And I hope you know that’s fucking true.  
No matter what the fuck happens  
I will stand the fuck by you.

I will fucking be there for you  
Whenever the fuck you need me.  
To lend you a fuckin’ hand  
To do a fuckin’ good deed.

So just fuckin’ call on me,  
Whenever the fuck you need anything.  
Fuck… I will always be there,  
Even to the bitter fuckin’ end.

Your Fucking Friend,

(Name)

:D ;D :3 ^_^ ^3^ ~<3

* * *

**The language of friendship is not words but meanings.**

**~Henry David Thoreau**

**Author's Note:**

> Back when I had a hotmail, I got that chain e-mail and thought it was funny, so I saved that part. Later, I found fan-translation Hiruma and thought it fit with him. xD


End file.
